Barden's Finest
by wannabe-dj
Summary: Series of One-Shots following the lives of Detective Mitchell and Detective Beale. Bechloe. Detective/Police AU.
1. Fired Up

**Fired Up**

Staring into the glass, Beca sighs before taking a large gulp from it. "This sucks," She says, setting the drink back onto the counter. Her shoulders slouch remembering the earlier day events.

 _"Mitchell!" Comes from the Captain's office, "In my office. Now."_

 _Looking over the computer screen, Beca's eyes catch Jesse's, "New case?" She asks, curiously. He shakes his head, before glancing over to Captain Abernathy-McKadden's (damn, is that a mouthful) office._

 _"Mitchell!" Comes the voice of the Captain once again._

 _"Coming Captain!" Beca announces rising from her desk. Making her way into the room, she glares at the mocking smirk sent her way from Detective Beale before lightly knocking on the door of the Captain's office. Entering, she stands by the door, "Yes, Captain?"_

 _"Take a seat, Detective." The Captain says, her tone affirmative, as her eyes stay locked on the document in front of her._

 _"Is everything okay?" Beca asks, sitting at a desk chair, "Is there something wrong-"_

 _"It states here that you were seen drinking on the job during your recent case. Is that correct?"_

 _Beca stalls, her brows furrowing before she answers, "Uh... yeah. But it's all just a misun-"_

 _"So, you think you can just_ _ **drink**_ _while you do your job?" McKadden says, interrupting her._

 _"Look, Gail-"_

 _"It's Captain to you." She interrupts again._

 _"Sorry, Captain," Beca says, her gaze lowering to the woodwork of the table, "You have to realize that it was part of the job," She assures, "The guy I was after was some drug dealer and I was doing an undercover case," She explains._

 _"Yes, I know that." Gail says._

 _"Then why was I called in here?" Beca asks with a sigh._

 _"Because drinking on the job is forbidden at BPD." The Captain reminds, "But I'm sure you are well aware of that, Mitchell."_

 _"I am." Beca affirms._

 _"And you would be well aware that this is the third time that this has happened."_

 _Rolling her eyes, Beca nods her head, "Yeah, I know that too."_

 _"So, you'd know that your three strikes are up?"_

 _"I guess."_

 _"Look, Mitchell," Gail says, taking off her glasses, "You're a great Detective but rules are rules. I'm sorry to tell you this but starting from now you are hereby_ suspended _from working at the BPD."_

 _"Seriously?" Beca asks, sitting up a little straighter, "I was doing my_ job, _Captain."_

 _"I understand," McKadden says, before adding, "But so am I, Ms. Mitchell."_

 _"How'd you even find out?" Beca questions, standing from the chair._

 _"We have eyes everywhere, Beca," Gail states. Furrowing her brows, Beca looks to her, "_ _ **Everywhere**_ _." The Captain adds._

 _"Okay..." The brunette trails off awkwardly. Hooking a thumb over her shoulder, Beca turns to leave._

 _"Oh, and Ms. Mitchell?" Gail voices, making her glance over, "Take whatever belongings you need. We'll see you again in 3 months."_

Picking up the glass, Beca slurps down the rest before nodding to the barman for another. Bringing a hand up, she rests her head on it as she waits for her drink. Feeling someone sit beside her, she looks over to find Detective Beale.

"Ugh..." She mumbles, bringing her attention to the newly found drink in front of her. "What do you want, Chloe?" Picking up the beverage, Beca takes a sip before looking over to the other girl.

"A drink." Chloe says.

Motioning to the range of drinks behind the bar, Beca raises an eyebrow, "By all means, don't let me stop you." She throws out.

Rolling her eyes, Chloe hunts down the barman and gives her order. Turning back to Beca, she smirks, "I heard about your suspension." She says before adding, "It was actually kinda hard to miss."

"Oh, was it? I was trying to be subtle about it." Beca fires back, taking another large gulp. Suddenly the drink is pulled from her possession and is set back on the countertop. "What the hell, man?" Beca turns to the other girl.

"Slow down." Is all the redhead says.

"Don't tell me what to do, Beale." The brunette warns before grabbing her drink again. Tipping her head, she asks, "What brings you here anyway?"

"I'm celebrating," She pauses to pick up her own drink.

"You finally lost your virginity." Beca deadpans.

"No!" Chloe whips her head around, shaking it. "I lost that back in- You know what? I don't need to tell you when I lost my virginity."

"Because you didn't," Beca smirks adding a little shrug in for effect.

"I so did!"

"Whatever you say, Princess." The brunette replies with a wink before taking a sip.

"If you really must know, I'm celebrating my tenth case solved." Chloe states smug as she brings the glass up to her lips.

"Tenth case solved of... your career?" Beca asks. Not allowing the redhead to reply she adds, "Damn, Beale. I thought you were better than that. I mean, only ten-"

"Of the month." The girl interrupts shutting Beca up. "It was my tenth case of the _month_." She repeats, with a sickly-sweet smile.

"Wow." Beca says.

"That's it?"

"That's what?"

"That's _all_ you're going to say?" Chloe questions, her eyebrows raised, "Just, "wow"?" She says, using air quotes with her fingers.

"Well jeez, Chlo. You want me to ask you out or something?" Beca replies with her hands raised.

"Ew, no."

"Glad that's been established." The brunette says, bringing her hands to her drink. "Just for the record, I'd never ask you out. Like... never ever. Like, not even if it was for a millio-"

"I get it." Chloe interrupts with a fake smile. "Oh, and just for the _record_ , I wouldn't agree to go out with you even if you asked."

"Well, don't worry because I ain't ever gonna ask." Beca assures with a smile leaving the pair to sit in silence as they nourish their drinks.

"Hey, Chloe?" Beca says, breaking it.

"Hmm?"

"Wanna get drunk in celebration of your tenth case and not in any way because of my suspension?" She asks, raising her glass with a goofy grin.

"Let me think..." Chloe pauses. Picking up her drink she clicks it with Beca's, "Why not?"

"Right?" Beca says with a nod, "I mean, what's the _worst_ thing that could happen?"

XxX

The pounding in her head is all Beca registers the next morning. Lying in bed, she blindly reaches out for her phone when she realizes it.

Or rather _feels_ it.

Next to her, she feels the weight on her left side. "What the hell?" She mumbles as she cracks an eye open. Her eyes soon bulge wide open as they centre on the red mane of hair sprawled across her chest and shoulder. "Oh no." She whispers.

Grabbing her phone from the night desk, she checks the time, "Ten-thirty. Great." She says when suddenly the weight on her shoulder begins to move. Beca watches as the redhead's eyes drowsily open and focus on her.

Seconds pass before Chloe bounces up from her position and detangles herself from, "Beca!"

"Chloe! Hey..." The brunette trails off awkwardly while glancing around the room. "Great weather, hu-"

"Why are we in the same bed together?" Chloe asks, frantically and a little freaked out. That's when she notices their attire... or lack off, "And why are we naked?!"

"The only logical explanation I can think of is that we had sex." Beca says, bluntly.

"Oh my god," Chloe says, bringing a hand to her head. "This is so gross."

"Hey!" Beca exclaims.

"Not you- I mean, yes you." The redhead stutters, pulling the bedsheet over herself.

"Whatever," Beca says, a smirk peeking through.

"What even happened last night?" Chloe questions as she lays against the headboard.

"We boned."

"I know that!"

"I know, I know... I just had to say it!" Beca states, bringing her hands up in defence; the action causing the bedsheet to fall showcasing her body. "Damn." The brunette says, looking down. "You really fucked me up." She motions to the red marks adoring her upper body. Glancing back to Chloe, she adds, "I hope you feel achieved, Beale."

Looking over, Beca sees her t-shirt is sprawled over the lampshade, "Jesus Christ," She mutters ripping it off and pulling it over her head. During this, she completely misses the smug smirk from the redhead next to her.

"What the hell did we get up to last night?" The brunette asks turning back to Chloe.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Chloe smirks with a wink before standing and completely showcasing her nude form. Beca sits stunned as her eyes roam the girl's body.

"Wow..." She mutters low to herself.

"See something you like, Mitchell?" Chloe teases picking up her shirt.

Chuckling, Beca falls back onto the bed, "Wouldn't you like to know?"

XxX

"So..." Beca says, her hands shoved into her pockets while she and Chloe stand by the door. "We never speak of this again?" She asks holding a hand out to the redhead.

"Yep. This never happened." Glancing to the outstretched hand, Chloe shakes her head, "I'm not touching that. I don't know where it's been." She says with a smile before turning on the spot and shuffling her way down the hallway.

Peeping her head through the doorway, Beca shouts out to her, "Oh, I know where it's been, Beale!"

She smirks as Chloe replies back with a "Shut it, Mitchell!"

XxX

 **I know it was short... but I'm going to be writing more of Detective Mitchell and Detective Beale, but only if you guys would like to see more of them. Also, writing smaller things like this is easier to do considering it's exam season at the minute, so...**

 **Oh, and the title has "Fired" in it because my original intentions was to fire Beca, but then I was like, "Nah..."**

 **Sorry for any mistakes.**


	2. Friends? More Like Better Enemies

**Friends? More Like Better Enemies**

It started three days ago.

At first, she thought it was nothing, but now...

Now Beca knew it was _personal._

 _ **Monday**_

 _Lying in bed should be a good thing, right? Like a really, really good thing. But for Beca it was the complete opposite. Lying in bed meant that she had nothing to do and with two months into her suspension, that was exactly what Beca was doing._

 _Nothing._

 _Sitting up, Beca glances around her room with a sigh. She still had another month until the suspension was lifted off._

 _"Stupid rules," She huffs while pulling back the duvet cover. Shuffling her way into the kitchen of her apartment, Beca begins making her coffee._

 _And that's when she notices it._

 _Leaning on the counter, she brings her attention to the window that looks directly down onto the street below, right where her car is usually parked._

 _Oh, don't worry, it's still there... except the front window is smashed through._

 _"Are you kidding me?"_

 _Pulling on her converse, Beca runs down the apartment building all in her pyjama covered glory, towards her car. Pulling the door open, she jogs out only to come to a halt._

 _It's not only the window that's been destroyed._

 _The tires have been too. And by the looks of it each tire had been slashed._

 _Seething, Beca kicks over the trashcan to her right... and soon realizes it was a bad idea._

 _"AGH!"_

 _ **Tuesday**_

 _"I can't take this anymore!" The brunette says into the phone while she stands outside the mechanic's garage._

 _"Okay, calm it Shawshank..." Comes the reply from the Australian on the other end._

 _"How can I calm it?" Beca asks, pacing back and forth. "My car has been totalled, Amy._ _ **Totalled**_ _." She repeats. "And the audacity of you!"_

 _"What did I do now?!" Fat Amy asks, sounding a little dumfounded._

 _"You called me Shawshank." Beca states before stopping in her tracks, "I work in a Police force." She reminds her._

 _"So?" Amy replies, "Doesn't change the fact that you were arrested."_

 _"That was one time!" Beca protests running a hand through her hair._

 _"You were arrested by Jesse for destruction of property," Amy reminds, "Last year, Beca." She adds, her voice in a deadpan tone._

 _Sighing, Beca nods, "Fine, whatever..." Looking up, the brunette sees the mechanic make his way over, "I gotta go."_

 _"A'right, talk to you-"_

 _Hanging up, Beca pockets her phone before bringing her attention to the mechanic, "So, can you fix it?" She asks, sounding slightly hopeful. She watches as the mechanic looks to his clipboard before glancing back to her, "Yeah. We can fix it-"_

 _"Yes!"_

 _"-but it's gonna cost."_

 _"Oh."_

 _"Yeah," He says before adding, "Don't worry, it's only a few hundred dollars." He says so casually like as if telling her that is going to be reassuring._

 _"A few hundred?" Beca nods with a tight-lipped smile. "Awesome."_

 _"Is there a problem?" The man asks._

 _"Hmm? Oh, no..." Beca trails off, tapping the tip of her shoe along the ground, "It's all good."_

 _"Great!" The mechanic quips before motioning over his shoulder, "If you'd follow me, we can sort out the details of the payment."_

 _"Oh, we're doing this now..." Beca mumbles surprised but follows him anyway. Stopping, and almost walking straight into the dudes back, the brunette finds herself standing at the register desk. She watches as the mechanic give's the details to the employee behind the desk before turning back to her._

 _"Dax here, will be able to sort out your payment." He says, "Oh, and I'm Theo," He adds with his hand outstretched, "Let me know if you need anything." He smiles._

 _Awkwardly, Beca's eyes move between his hand and face. "Oh, thanks... Theo." Begrudgingly, Beca lifts her hand to his, shaking it before dropping it almost immediately. "You know, I once owned a pet turtle named Theo." She says, watching him pause in place, "You actually kinda look like him."_

 _"Lovely," He says trailing off before walking away awkwardly._

 _Turning to Dax, Beca focuses her attention on him, "So, how much is it?"_

 _XxX_

 _"What do you mean you couldn't pay for it?" Asks the Australian from across the table._

 _"I couldn't pay for it! My card was empty!" Beca exclaims picking up her drink. "All my money?" She says before taking a large gulp, "_ _ **Gone!**_ _" She slams the glass back onto the table._

 _"Calm down, Mitchell," Chloe says from opposite her, "You're brining attention to yourself," The redhead states, her eyes watching over the other tables._

 _"I don't care." Beca huffs, falling back into her seat._

 _"Oh, stop being dramatic," Chloe says, taking a sip from her drink._

 _"You're the dramatic bitch!"_

 _Rolling her eyes, the redhead sets her drink back down._

 _"This sucks." Beca says, slouching her arms over the table. "I get suspended, my car gets destroyed and now I've been robbed from all my money!"_

 _"You didn't have much to begin with," Chloe pipes in with a shrug, seeing the confused stares she explains, "What? Have you seen the stuff Beca owns?"_

 _"No..." Amy says slowly. "Beca_ _ **never**_ _lets us into her apartment," Grinning, she looks to the redhead, "Have_ _ **you**_ _seen Beca's stuff?" She winks. "If you know what I mean," She whispers adding another wink._

 _Scrunching her face up at the comment, Beca directs her attention to Chloe with raised eyebrows. Looking between Beca and Amy, Chloe shakes her head, "What? No!" She laughs, taking a sip of her drink, "That's... Why would I be in_ _ **Beca's**_ _apartment?" She answers, her voice suddenly high-pitched._

 _"You tell me, ginga." Amy says, sounding suspicious._

 _"You know what?" Chloe says, standing, "I don't need to be here." Picking up her jacket, the redhead stomps her way out of the bar. But before she leaves she hears Beca call back a "You're a dramatic bitch!" And not looking over, the redhead can't stop herself from calling back, "I know!"_

 _Shaking her head with a grin, Beca takes a sip from her drink, "So easy..." She mutters to herself._

 _"I see you, Mitchell." The Australian says making the brunette glance up._

 _"Naturally enough. You're sitting right in front of me."_

 _"No, not that," Amy rolls her eyes. "I see how you look at Chloe."_

 _"What?" Beca asks with a chuckle._

 _"So, that's how you're gonna be?" Fat Amy says, shaking her head. "I knew it."_

 _"Dude. What are you talking about?" Beca questions with a raised eyebrow._

 _"Don't question me," Amy says, "I am superior to you right now."_

 _"Yeah? And why's that?" Beca asks, amused._

 _"Because I bought you that drink," The blonde points to the drink in question which sits in the brunette's hand. "Because_ _ **I**_ _still have all my money."_

 _"I hate you."_

 _ **Wednesday**_

 _Deciding that 9am run is a good thing, Beca ties up the laces of her sneakers before jogging her way down her apartment complex._

 _She needs this. A good run to clear her head from all the recent events._

 _On her run, Beca sprints past a few birds that – she swears – death glares at her before stopping at her local diner. Thankfully she knows the old lady that owns the place, Mrs. Willsmith (awesome name) and bribes her into giving her a free coffee to go._

 _Thinking that things can only go up from here, Beca makes her way outside the diner with a small smile on her face._

 _She's only a few steps out when a stone flies her way, hitting the coffee cup causing her to drop it._

 _ **"OH, COME ON!"**_

 **Present Day (AKA Thursday)**

"I'm telling you, someone is after me." Beca exclaims with her arms outstretched.

"Ms. Mitchell, I'm going to need you to calm down," Captain McKadden says from behind her desk.

"Gail. You gotta believe me." Beca pleads, rising from the chair. Seeing the other woman glance up, Beca rolls her eyes.

"Sorry... **Captain.** " Running a hand through her hair, Beca speaks again, "Look, if you just lift this suspension, I can-"

"No."

"You didn't even let me finish-"

"And I don't need you to." Gail states. "I'm sorry, Beca. But you still have four weeks left of your suspension. Once it is over, you may come back." She says. "But for the meantime, I suggest you go home."

"But-"

"No but's, I'll send Detective Beale and Detective Swanson to investigate your... situation."

Sighing, Beca nods before making her way out, "Fine." But before she leaves, the brunette looks back to say, "Oh, and it's Detective Mitchell."

XxX

"So, how much has Mitchell told you about this?" Chloe asks Jesse while flipping through the document in front of her.

"That her car's been totalled, those exact words, uh... her money's been stolen," He says while steering the car, "Oh, and that someone 'fucked up her run by shooting at her highly expensive coffee'." He states using air quotes. Grinning at her, he adds, "Again, those exact words."

"She was shot?" The redhead questions with her brows furrowed. "Shouldn't she be... Oh, I don't know, in the hospital?"

"Umm, excuse you? I clearly said my _coffee_ was shot." A voice interrupts from the back-passenger seat erupting terrified screams from both Jesse and Chloe.

Jesse's sounds oddly like a 5-year old girl's. But... let's not question it.

"Dude!" He screams, his hand held to his heart. "What the hell are you doing!"

"Solving this case." Beca answers.

"You're suspended, Mitchell." Chloe reminds, looking over her shoulder at her.

"I know that, Beale," She replies, "But this case is about me. I have every right to know what's going on."

"Can't you just trust us?" Chloe asks, a little frustrated bringing her attention back to the document.

"Oh, I'd love to, Princess..." Beca says, trailing off, "But I just can't bring myself to."

"Dick." Chloe mumbles while writing something down.

"What was that?" Beca says, pulling herself forward and leaning over. "Did you just say you wanted some di-"

"No!" Chloe interrupts, turning to Beca only to be startled by how close they are, "Don't..." She stalls, moving her face away from the brunette's, "Don't finish that."

"Sure," Beca says, falling back into the seat with her hands raised. "Tell me what you've got so far," She directs to Jesse.

"Well, from the information that you've given us on who you think the suspect is, we've narrowed it down to ten-"

"Ten!" Beca sighs, interrupting him, "We're gonna be here all day. You know, I could have solved this case by now."

"There's no 'we' in this situation, Beca," Chloe chimes in, "This is our case," She says, motioning from herself to Jesse. "Not yours."

"But I'm the-"

"Victim?" The redhead finishes with a smirk. "Yes. Which means, you leave it to **us** to find out who did it."

"Whatever." Beca slouches back into the seat. "Let me out." She suddenly says.

Sighing, Jesse pulls the car to a halt over by the sidewalk, "What are you doing?"

"Solving this case." Beca answers, opening the door and stepping out of the vehicle.

"Be careful," Jesse calls out before speeding off.

"Does she even know where's she's at?" Chloe asks him, glancing into the rear-view mirror to see Beca look around confused.

"Probably not," He answers honestly with a shrug.

"I know where I'm at..." Beca says to herself while roaming her eyes around the neighborhood. "Totally know where I'm a-"

Without warning, Beca finds herself surrounded by darkness and feels herself being dragged away. "What the hell!?" She screams, "Let go off me!" She says, kicking and thrashing her feet around.

"Not now, Detective," Comes from somewhere, presumably from the person holding her, "I'm sorry to do this," She hears his deep voice say before a laugh erupts, "Ha! I'm not sorry at all."

"Wait, wh-" Suddenly she feels the grip on her loosen and a heavy weight come right down onto her head.

XxX

"Wakey, wakey, Detective," Comes the deep voice, wakening her from her slumber. Cracking her eyes open, Beca's eyes saunter in on the man in front of her. He's stood in all his 6-foot, bearded self as he smirks down at her.

"Jack," She's spits out with a glare sent at him.

"Ah, ah, ah..." He shakes his head somewhat disappointedly at her, "Jack..." He trails off.

Rolling her eyes, she sighs, "Dude, he's dead-"

"SAY IT!"

"Jeez," Beca mumbles, raising an eyebrow "Okay. _Jack the Ripper._ " She says, rolling her eyes again.

It's then when she realizes her position.

Her arms are tied behind her back and a rope is slung around her waist to keep her from moving from the chair she's sat on.

"Dude, what is this all abou-" She stops herself mid-sentence. "Wait... It's _you_. Isn't it?" She says, glaring at him, "It was all you!"

"Yep," He nods his head with a beaming grin. "All me!" Motioning to himself he adds, "See this? All this did it!" He smiles wider, which only adds to Beca's anger.

With a laugh, he makes his way over to the table to Beca's left and suddenly snorts the white line of powder along it. "Ooh, that's the good stuff," She hears him mutter.

" _Dude_."

"This is all your fault!" Jack says twisting around, startling her, a pistol now in his possession. "This," He waves his hands around, motioning to his surroundings, "All. Your. Fault."

"How?" Beca asks.

"It was 2 years ago..."

"And...?" She raises an eyebrow.

"And what?"

"That's all your gonna say?"

"Yes." He answers.

"That's incredible. Very helpful, indee-"

"Okay, shut up!" He interrupts pointing the gun at her making her sit up a little straighter.

"Okay, Jack. Calm down-"

"You arrested Jimmy!" He exclaims, bringing the gun closer to her face. "Jimmy was my brother. And you arrested him."

"Look, man." She starts, "I was just doing my job-" Before she can finish, she's silenced by a hard hit by the pistol to the face. Taking a deep breath, she looks up to him, "Was that really necessary?" She asks, feeling blood trickle from her eyebrow.

"Probably not," Jack answers with a shrug, "But he trusted you. You told him you were his friend when really? You were just undercover."

"I was just doing my job, man." She repeats. "Look, I'm sorry about Jimmy. I really am... but you guys were- are," She corrects, "Total druggies, dude." Before adding a, "No offence."

"None taken," He says his frame slouching. Dropping the gun, Jack moves so he's sat on the chair beside Beca. "It's true. My life is drugs, drugs and drugs," He says listing them off with his fingers. "I can't live without 'em."

"I can tell." Beca voices, "Dude, was the car slashing really necessary?"

Shrugging, he answers, "No. I guess that was uncalled for." He the sighs, "I shoulda' stole it instead."

Eyes widening, Beca shakes her head, "No, that would have been a terrible idea. So, don't go thinking about doing it." Pausing looks to him, "Like, ever."

XxX

"I trusted you!" Jack screams while his two hands are being cuffed from behind. "BPD, you're under arrest..." Jesse say's trailing him away and to his car. Smirking Beca watches as he is forced into the back seat before bringing her attention to the redhead stood to her left, "It only took you three hours to find me."

"Be happy I didn't make it six." Chloe says back making the brunette sigh. A few moments tick by before any of them speak.

"Thank you." Beca voices making the other girl look over, "For finding me and you know... arresting him."

"You're welcome." Chloe replies with a genuine smile. Grinning back, Beca points to the cut on her eyebrow, "Pretty badass, right?"

With the shake of her head, Chloe lets out a small giggle, "Oh, it's _totes_ badass." She says before bringing a hand up to Beca's face. The brunette's breathing labours as she feels Chloe run her hand along her jaw. Suddenly the redhead glides her thumb along the cut causing Beca to wince.

"But you're _so_ not."

Glaring as the redhead skips away, Beca feels the edges of her lips twitch as Chloe glances over at her with a beaming grin plastered on her face.

"What a weirdo."

XxX

 **I honestly don't know what's happening in this Detective Universe. But we shall see, I guess? Let me know if you're enjoying this and if there's anything you'd like to see. And if you're wondering this one-shot was inspired by a Brooklyn 99 episode. Hell... the entire idea for this series was because of that show.**

 **Sorry for any mistakes.**


	3. German Invasion!

**German Invasion!**

"Did you hear?" Comes a cheerful voice from the desk opposite the redhead's. With a questioning look, Chloe glances up to the boy.

"Hear what?" She asks while browsing through a case file.

"Beca's returning today," Says Jesse, her movements halting. After a few moments tick by, she shrugs, pretending to act uninterested.

"Whatever."

"And as Beca's future Best Man, I need to arrange a welcome back party-" Jesse's goes to explain but it's quickly cut short by the elevator door dinging and low and behold... the one and only Beca Mitchell steps out before making her way in.

"Well..." He awkwardly trails off, "I guess no welcome back party. So, I'm just gonna have to improvise this bitch." Standing, he climbs onto his chair before screaming an obnoxiously loud, _"WELCOME BACK!"_ making the entire police squad glance at him.

Some grimace.

Some hold their hands to their ears.

And one may have cried before bolting out of the room.

Stopping in her tracks, Beca's grip on her carrier bag falters as her gaze lands on him. Her mouth gaping open a few times before saying anything.

"I could not be more ashamed of you than I am right now." She deadpans before moving over to her desk. Setting her bag beside the computer, she sees that he's still on top of the chair.

" _Dude_ , sit down."

"Oh," He whispers before glancing around to the staring eyes. "Sorry." He apologizes, slowly climbing back into his chair.

Beca's eyes follows his movements and she shakes her head with an amused smile. "You're like an overly excited puppy. I hate it." Her attention then falls back to her desk.

Her empty desk.

"Ugh."

Grabbing her bag, Beca zips the side open before putting a hand through. Reaching around, she finds what she needs and pulling it out, she sets the documents aside as well as a notepad. Booting up the desk computer, she lazily taps at the wooden table as she waits for it to load.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't one Beca Mitchell." Comes the sickly-sweet voice of Chloe Beale.

Beca can only sigh as she glances over towards the girl. She tips her head, "Beale."

"Mitchell," Chloe throws back, standing from her desk. She makes her way over towards the girl and leans on the monitor. "I'm surprised they let you back this early."

Beca's scrunches her face up, "But my 3 months are up-"

"Which is just a travesty-" Chloe interrupts in a sing-song voice, added with a smirk. Trying to act tough, she leans further over the desk, but her arm slips from the monitor, ending with the screen tumbling over.

Beca stares dead ahead wondering why she chose to come back.

"Mitchell!" Suddenly comes from the Captain's office, causing her to glance over – and making Chloe straighten up her posture, as Gail makes an appearance. "In my office." She says, motioning behind her. Her eyes then flicker towards Chloe, who- for lack of better words, looks as though she has a stick shoved up her ass- stands staring ahead. "Beale, fix that mess." Gail gestures towards the, almost broken, monitor.

"Yes, Captain!" Chloe flinches, grabbing at the computer screen so fast that it almost drops out of her butter fingers.

"Sweet Jesus," Beca mumbles on her way towards the office.

 **20 minutes later...**

"Who... are _they_?" Chloe voices from her desk as two, very tall, _very_ intimidating looking, people enter the station.

There's a dark-haired man, tall, slim, around his early 30's stood next to a very gorgeous blonde. Their eyes lock and the woman sends her a wink.

"Damn..." Jesse whistles as they saunter through the desks towards the Captain's office. Suddenly Beca's scuttering out from the door, almost running into the gorgeous blonde amazon woman. She halts barely before colliding with her, cursing profanities, "Watch it you- _oh my god_..." Beca's eyes land on the woman's face.

Chloe watches from afar, her jaw slacked. "Is she-"

"Drooling?" Jesse askes from beside her, "I think she might be." He chuckles.

"Pieter," Comes the woman's weirdly attractive voice, oh and with an accent, "Tell ze elf to move."

"Move elf," Pieter says, beckoning her away.

Beca's eyes don't stray from the woman as she struts past, getting a whiff of her intoxicating perfume, before entering the office. But then she gets her grips about her back and makes her descent towards her desk.

Sitting at said desk, her mouth lays open. But it's suddenly closed as a soft hand shuts it for her and glancing up she finds Chloe by her side.

"How is she even human?" Is all Beca asks, dreamily, and for whatever reason leaves a bad taste in the redhead's mouth as she glares down the office doors.

XxX

"What?!" Beca's eyebrows shoot to the top of her head.

"Don't make me repeat that, Mitchell," Chloe spits back, grabbing her beer and taking a sip from it. The pair are sat at the bar in which 3 months ago, had lead them to-

 _...never mind._

Anyways, Chloe dragged the stubborn brunette here, only getting her to agree by persuading her with free pizza and beer.

She honestly thought Beca would have put up more of a fight.

"So, let me get this straight," Beca takes a gulp from her beer before picking up a slice of pizza, "You brought me here to ask me to be your _partner_?" She asks, taking a large bite from the slice... very ungracefully I might add.

" _Ew_ ," Chloe scrunches her face up as the girl gets tomato sauce on the side of her mouth. "Yes." She then says, her foot tapping along the wooden bar floor. "Look, _please_ , Beca."

Beca rolls her eyes, "Why?"

Shaking her head, Chloe huffs, "Cos' we can't just have two German's come in and... and _steal_ our jobs!" Is what she goes with.

"But they aren't?" Beca tries.

Sighing Chloe slouches back. With one last gulp from her beer, she stands to leave, "Forget it, I'll ask someone els-"

"Wait." Beca says, reaching out for the girl's wrist only to accidentally grab her hand. Pulling Chloe back, "I'll do it," She says before ushering her back to her chair.

"Really?" Chloe asks, her eyes lighting up like a kid on Christmas.

Rolling her eyes once again, Beca lets out a small smile, "Yes."

Squealing, Chloe suddenly jumps up from her chair to bring Beca into a bone-crushing hug, almost falling into the girl's lap.

They fail to notice the others in the bar stare over at them.

"Woo!" One screams out, "I think we just got ourselves an engagement!"

And boy does that make the girls pull away.

"Oh, we're not-"

"Shush," Chloe hushes, leaning in to Beca's ear, "This could get us free drinks all night."

"Are you serious, Beale?" Beca exclaims in a whisper. And when she finds Chloe nodding, she gives in. "Fine." When she glances past the redhead, she finds the people in the bar staring at them as they wait for an answer. So, with a sigh, she puts on her best fake smile and-

"She said yes!"

The bar erupts in a fit of cheers and drinks are bought all round for them.

Guess Chloe was right, eh?

XxX

"When you asked me to do this, I thought it was like an actual case..." Beca states as her and Chloe currently, _sneak_ , their way behind a wall to catch a glimpse at the two German's. "Not some spy mission." But then pausing, Beca twists around to face the girl, "Not that I'm complaining."

"That's a first." Chloe pipes back, laughing at Beca's faux hurt look. Shoving her on the shoulder, she tips her head, "Come on, let's keep moving."

"You're so rough, woman-" Beca halts once more, and sighs, "You ever say something in which you immediately wish you could take back?"

"Oh, plenty of times- oh _god_ , move!" Chloe exclaims out of nowhere, her eyes widening as Pieter and- after listening through the hearing devices they're equipped with- _Kommissar_ make their way over to where they're at, or better yet, hiding.

Beca and Chloe decided to follow the German duo after their shift, finding them pulling into a sushi restaurant.

Safe to say, they think something _fishy_ is up. Haha.

Anway, Chloe from the get go had been feeling iffy towards the new pair. And had even scouted out Gail to ask why they were here. Turns out, they were sent over to investigate a case. Now why they needed European soil for that is something beyond her.

Besides... this whole operation, "German Invasion," is totally _not_ because Chloe saw Beca flirting, and by that she means the poor girl getting all worked up, with the blonde goddess of a woman.

Would also like to mention that Beca and Chloe are currently dressed in wigs. Yes, you heard that correctly.

 _Fucking. Wigs._

Which were Beca's exact words when Chloe threw a pair of dark sunglasses at her along with a black wig.

She honestly looks like she's been summoned by a witch, or is a witch, with the dark veil of hair added with her pale complexion. Whereas Chloe looks- in Beca's opinion, not that she'll ever admit it out loud- freaking hot in a blonde wig.

In a panic, Chloe looks around for where they can go as the German's near them. "Oh, my god, oh my god-" She flails about as Beca looks on hopelessly.

Suddenly an idea sparks in Chloe's head.

As Beca glances over the side of the wall, she's basically face to face with the German's, "Oh fuc-"

Before she can finish, she hears a faint, _"Hey babe!"_ before her head is being tilted to the side and soft lips colliding into hers.

Beca's eyes go wide in shock, but they quickly close over.

"Ugh..." Kommissar tuts, " _Filthy Americans_..." She scoffs before continuing through a sketchy looking door.

Chloe pushes further into Beca, backing her up against the wall, completely forgetting why they're currently in the position that they're in. But she isn't complaining, considering Beca flips their positions.

But pulling back for air, Chloe bites her lip as her eyes flutter open. And when they do, they widen as she catches a glance over Beca's shoulder.

"What the hell?" She voices, making Beca's eyebrows furrow.

"What's wrong?" The brunette asks, stepping out of the embrace to glance over. "Oh, shit."

Through the glass window of the sketchy looking door, stands both Kommissar and Pieter. Who seem to be stashing their jackets with jewellery.

Diamonds to be exact.

Side note, why out of all places to hide jewellery would someone place it in a damn _sushi restaurant_? It doesn't make any sense.

"Are they..."

"Committing theft?" Chloe finishes.

"I- I think so." Beca says, still in shock. "We should stop them, right?"

"Right." Chloe says, with a nod. "So, how should we go about this-" Before she can even complete the sentence, Beca bounds away from her, bursting through the door-

"BPD, you're under arrest!"

 **Later that night...**

"Not only did you follow Detective Kommissar and Detective Pieter, while they were _on duty_ , but you also tried to _arrest_ them, is that correct?" Gail asks from her seat in her office as Beca and Chloe stand at the front of the desk, wigs of shame held in their hands.

"In our defence," Beca begins, making the Captain sigh. "We thought they were stealing. Not retrieving..." She shrugs.

"I'm very close to cutting you off, Mitchell." Gail states, catching Beca off guard. She's pissed and the brunette can tell. "You just returned from a suspension and _god give me strength_ if it weren't for you being a somewhat good detective, I would have had you fired long ago."

Beca can only run a hand through her hair. She falls into the chair behind her with a sigh.

Chloe watches with a dejected look as she fiddles with the wig (of shame) in her hand. "It was my fault," She announces catching Beca and Gail's attention. "I asked her to come along. You should be blaming me, not Beca." She says to the Captain who only shakes her head.

"I'm disappointed in you, Detective Beale." Pushing the glasses up on her nose, Gail points to the door, "You're both dismissed. Don't let me see anything like this happening again."

"Holy shit..." Beca sighs once they're out of the office. She glances over to Chloe to find her staring at the ground below. "Hey..." She reaches out to place her hand on the girl's shoulder. "It's okay."

"I shouldn't have made you come along." The redhead says, and it sounds like she's almost in tears.

"You didn't. You asked and I said yes. There's a difference there." Beca says. "How about we go get a drink at the bar? On me."

Nodding, Chloe shrugs, "Okay..." As they're walking out, she suddenly halts. "Beca?" She calls out just as they near the elevator.

"Hmm?"

"You wouldn't have a ring, would you?"

"A ring? Why would you need a ring-" But then Beca's face goes blank. **"Oh fuck."**

XxX

 **RAISE YOUR WIGS OF SHAME!**

 **So yeah, I finally updated this and added a new one shot. This one was honestly ridiculous. But then again, this entire series is. Anyways, I hope you all are liking this so far.**

 **P.S. Do you think this is the end for Kommissar and Pieter, or will they return? Hmmmm...**


End file.
